Fairy Tail: Beginnings of the dragon
by Flipkicks
Summary: Fairy Tail is considered as one of the strongest guild in Fiore but the guild is known for their destructive ways due to some of their members. From the past to their future, actions may shape their guild as a tournament comes around and may determine their future as Fairy Tail's dragon will either be their hero or their villian.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail: The Beginnings of the Dragon

**I Do Not own Fairy Tail.**

**Hey guys, since my Killer Magic Games didn't turn out good, I decided redo, remake my story and start fresh. ****Hopefully things turn out good. I decided to keep my OC character, Jago as he's my character I thought of.**

Jago(Jay-go): a 17 year old tan young man with a tribal based dragon tattoo that goes from his left arm to his chest. A tibetan based pants with dragon shin guards and a mask that covers his mouth and attached with a blue headband.

He's Natsu's Cousin as his father is still Igneel's best friend before Natsu and Jago were born. Jago and Natsu act as fierce rivals as they both learn Dragon Slayer Magic but Jago was taught differently as he is a Mimic Dragon Slayer where he can copy any magic based except for celestial magic and other lost magic.

Soma: Jago's best friend and a apprentice of one of the wizard saints and is still a member of Fairy Tail. Carries a lost holder weapon: A God eater and he is a God Slayer. Age: 17

He knew Jago during one of their missions together and they act as if they are brothers. Soma may be cold at times but he does care for his friends safety at all times. The 10 wizard Saints nickname him "The White Death" as he killed numerous dark mages during his early years with the saints. A brown 19 year old man with blonde hair and red and blue eyes.

* * *

Chapter 1: Origins

**XX773 March 23rd, Fiore Forest**

A young Natsu and his father, Igneel were training as they saw another dragon silhouette came flying around. The dragon was Susano'o, considered to have one of the strongest dragon scales, comes down to land and his son hops off of him.

**"Susano'o, I didn't expect you to be here.**" Igneel said as he walks forward to greet his long time friend.

"**I thought it might be a good time to introduce you to my son, Jago.**" Susano'o gave a little nudge on a little Jago.

"**So you too, have a son huh?**" Igneel said as he inspects the warrior, "**Why does he have a mask on?**" he asks Susano'o.

"**It was a gift that I made for him, when I was raising him, he always got into mask so I constructed one from one of my scales that fell off."** Susano'o explain. "**I figure that since you are still here being** **the King of the dragons, I might as well introduce you to him."**

**"Did you train him with your copy-cat dragon arts?" **Igneel asks his friend.

**"I Did, he's a fast learner compare to Natsu when you send me that message. He already knows Fire, Ice and Earth but Wind is tricky for him. But he came up with his own fight-based magic." **Susano'o said that made Igneel confuse on the Fighting-based magic.

"**Fighting-based?" What do you mean?" He asks Susano'o.**

**"Just watch, Jago make a dummy and show your uncle the Fighting-based magic you made." **Susano'o said as Jago nodded and his magic circle appeared in-front of him and a dummy appeared in-front of him.

Jago was breathing pretty fast as he raised his right knee close to his stomach and he closed his eyes. He starts to breath faster and faster before a yellow bright light flashed and he starts to kick the dummies right foot and left foot about 3 times each before he delivered a hard left foot to the face. He then made a sword out of ice, slashing the stomach about 8 times then he slashes the dummy by doing cross slashes about 8 times, he then does 8 more roundhouse kicks and a flying left kick in the air, he finishes it with a uppercut about 7 times.

"**Impressive. I see why you hold him in high regards, Susano'o. He will make a impressive warrior. You think he can teach Natsu that move?" **Igneel asks.

**"I think so but Natsu has to make his own version since he can't do ice magic but he can."** Susano'o said as Natsu gazed at his 'cousin's' move.

Natsu asks him if he can try the move Jago just did but Jago was getting dizzy from Natsu shaking him front and back and side to side.

**"Looks Like Natsu is so eager that me made Jago dizzy, Hahaha!" **Susano'o started to laugh as Natsu kept on shaking him.

* * *

**XX774 December 1st: Tower of Heaven**

A young girl with a beautiful shade of red:scarlet, was walking down the mines of the Tower of Heaven. She was a slave for the Zeref Cult, their goal was to resurrect the dark mage, Zeref. She continued to mine as she finds a mysterious orb that the elders were looking for.

She found one of the leaders and gave it to the young woman about in her 20's with brown wavy hair and a scar on her lips. She orders the young girl to dig and she left.

"Looks like you manage to find one." said a boy with blue hair and a red tattoo mark on his right eye, he walks towards her but she grabbed her pick axe as if she was about to swing the boy, "Hang on! I'm a friend. I come in peace." He waved his hands side to side so the girl doesn't kill him.

"What do you want?" She ordered as she lowered her pick axe down.

"I just came to see if you need help is all." the boy said some what nervous, thinking that he was about to get killed.

"I don't need your help, Get lost!" She ordered again but the boy shook his head.

"Look, I know that we don't know each other, but I want to help. My name is Jellal by the way." He introduce himself to the girl. "What's your name?"

"The names Erza, now get lost!" she again raised her axe, trying to make Jellal go away but he started to get more confident in himself.

"Come on, look their are other kids who want to be friends with you." Jellal said as some of the kids started to come out. "By the way, you don't have a last name right?"

"I don't and I don't remember if I even have one." Erza harshly said.

"Why don't we give you a last name. How about Scarlet?" Jellal asks her, trying to make Erza open up more.

"Whatever floats your boat, I don't care." Erza venomously said as he she leaves to be alone, Jellal on the other hand was somewhat glad she was talking, even if it was for little while.

* * *

**XX774: December 16th: Rosemary Village**

A young boy about 9 years old, carrying a what appears to be a heavy sword, was walking down what appears to be a abandoned Village. He was heading back to Fiore after completing a mission. He found a place to stay for the night as the snow was blowing heavily around the village. He was luckily able to bring some food just incase he didn't leave the village before the storm.

He started a fire in the oven to prepare his food but he heard a noise outside, thinking it was some monsters, he grabbed his sword and opened the door and check for any monsters that are out. He found a crate that was half open, keeping cautious, he slowly opened the lid and slowly raised his sword above his head. He popped the lid and was about to strike but he sees a little girl with purple hair and hazel eyes and he stopped his attack.

"What are you doing here?" The boy asks the girl in the crate.

"I was hiding from some bad people that took my friends and my brother." the girl sadly said, as the boy gave her his hand so she can get out of the crate, which she accepted.

"Come on, let's go inside since it's cold out here." he calmly said as she agreed.

The two kids went inside the house where the boy was making his dinner. The young girl began to wonder why the boy was walking alone in the middle of December. "Excuse me..." she quietly asked the boy.

"Whats up?"

"Um...I was wondering why are you here in December? It usually gets cold here." again she said quietly but the boy didn't look at her as he was trying to make sure dinner was cooked right.

"I was sent here on a mission, I was investigating something up north of here and I finished so I was on my way back to Fiore but with the snow, I have to go back tomorrow." The boy explained to the young girl. "By the way, why were you here?"

The girl became more scared for some reason, "I...I got scared as some people came here and took my friends as I told you earlier." She nervously said again.

"What happened by the way?" He asks the girl, she told him everything that has happened and how she was able to survive for the past 15 days alone. "I see...wish I got here earlier than." the boy sympathetic her as she half smiled. "What's your name by the way?"

"My name is Kagura Mikazuchi and you?" Kagura introduced herself.

"The names Soma. Nice to meet you." Soma introduced himself as he puts a dish out for them to eat, "Dig in." He smiled as Kagura began to eat the food.

As they continued to eat, Kagura thought of something, "Hey Soma." she said to get his attention which he looked up, "Is there a way for us to be friends?" she asks him.

"I don't see why not." he smiled as Kagura made her first friend since the kidnapping of her friends.

* * *

**XX774 February 3rd: Fiore Streets**

A boy with spiky black hair and dark blue eyes wondered the streets of Fiore, searching for a guild that his master, Ur, told him about before her death. the boy wonder around for about an hour before he bummed into a old man around in his late 80's.

"Sorry..." he said to elder gentlemen, trying regain his composure.

"It's no problem at all my boy." The old man said, "Might I ask where's your parents or guardian, son?"

"Um...my parents died by a demon, my guardian also died while trying to save me and a friend." he told the elder, as the old man felt sorry for him.

"That's terrible my boy." he said but he saw something on the sheet of paper with a symbol that matched his hat. "What's that your carrying?"

"Oh um...It's a guild symbol that my master heard of and I wanted to see if they are a real guild an all. I don't know the guilds name." the boy said as the old man thought of an idea.

"Why don't I show you where it is." he smiled as the boy found hope after all and nodded and the walked towards the guild. 20 minutes later the reached the guild.

"I believe this is the guild, Fairy Tail." The old man said, a man about in his mid 30's comes out.

"Ah master, I was begin to wonder where you wondered off to." The man said as this was a shocked to the boy.

"Wait! Your the master!?" he boy yelled as the old man chuckled.

"Yes I am, ahahaha. What's your name? I'm Makarov Dreyar." Master Makarov introduced himself as the boy was about to speak.

"My name is Gray Fullbuster." Gray introduced himself to them.

"The names Gildarts Clive by the way. I'm a S-Class mage of Fairy Tail." Gildarts Introduced himself.

"If you like Gray, you can join Fairy Tail." Master Makarov said as Gray nodded, "Then come inside where you can have a family."

* * *

**XX775: January 2nd: Heartfilia Mansion**

A young girl with blonde hair and brown eyes was reading the news paper article about Fiore's number one guild, Fairy Tail, as the article explained how they got organized, the founders and the key 1st guild master as the article was written by rookie Jason.

'Fairy Tail...' she thought as she keeps on reading and she, for some reason, is excited to join them but she is torn between her duties as a member/daughter of the Heartfilia family. 'Dad would punish me if I decided to leave the family to join the guild.' she sadly thought as she puts down the news paper so she go and to the garden with her mother outside.

She smiled as her mother picked her up and affectionately kissed her cheeks as she was laughing. "Did you want to help me with the garden, Lucy?" her mother asked her as Lucy nodded and got started with the garden as her mother laughed at her daughter's excitement.

Her father came out to see where the commotion was and he see his wife and daughter attending the garden and he decided to take a break from the paper work and joined his wife and daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and here's chapter 2 of Fairy Tail: Beginnings of the dragon. I've been busy writing my other fanfic stories and I thought of my idea for chapter 2. Enjoy and please review, would appreciated it. **

* * *

**S-Class trials.**

**Part 1**

After joining the guild and ranking up with her friends, Erza was going to be something that challenged her friends: Laxus, Soma, and Mystogan. Master told her that her recent achievements while in the guild as given her a chance to become one of their best, a S-Class member. After hearing it from Mira and Soma, she got nervous but when she heard Jago didn't pass due to exhaustion, she became more worried.

'Guess this is what they all felt, nervous as they have a chance to become something great for the guild.' Erza thought as she continues her walk, trying to figure out what is suppose to happen next, either killing some creatures or beating up some of the members from what Jago and Soma told her.

The place she was in was part of Tenrou Island, the forest area. There were some animals that lived there, from squirrels, to deers and predators. She was enjoying seeing different creatures from this island, compare to the creatures she see while in Magnolia. She felt a powerful aura, something familiar to her. She walks through the bushes and see one of her comrades, a tan young boy with blonde hair, covering his face with his hoddie and a large broadsword with a white blade, a blue/black shield on the hilt.

"Soma..." she mutters as the young man turn towards her, revealing himself to her.

"Erza." he readied his blade by unhitched it from his back.

'Soma uses god slayer magic, he channels his magic through his blade, something only Jago and I can do. He also has a acute hearing from his training, he also knows how to form energy beams like Natsu's Fire dragon's roar. Looks like I got my work cut out.' She thought as she summons her favorite blade.

"Don't take this personally Erza. I'm just doing my job." Soma pointed this blade towards her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Erza said as she dashes towards him, their blades clash as sparks started flying. Soma sends Erza flying towards the trees but she did a aerial recovery before hitting the tree.

"You must know that you won't be able to beat me without using that blade I made for you." Soma says as he channels his blade to glow.

"I know but I feel like, I won't need it." She smirks as charges at him again. Soma's blade started to glow red as Erza was about right at his face.

"God Slayer style: Blood artes." Soma's blade started to stop glowing as his left hand started to drip blood as he hits Erza's stomach. "Blood Vertex." a blast that covered Erza in blood and sending her back to a tree.

'I forgot, he uses Blood artes as his melee attacks, he can use that sword for long range as well.' She thought as Soma flash step towards her, luckily she was able to block the attack.

"Too slow." He forced palm her on her side, followed by a another forced palm. "Your better then this Erza. Where's that S-class potential master wanted to see out of you." He says.

"I'll show you!" She charges at him again but Soma just dodges her attack left and right.

"God Slayer style: Holy Empress!" Soma unleashes a energy beam out of pure light from his mouth. Erza reflected the attack from her sword, for some reason her blade began to glow with the pure light. She was able to absorb the attack and send the beam right at him, causing a huge explosion on the island. Another individual saw the explosion couple miles away.

"Looks like Soma got his work cut out with Erza. Looks like it'll be over in a couple minutes, guess I should head to my position." The boy readies himself as he runs towards the spot he was assigned to.

Soma was now covered in dirt from that explosion and so was Erza. 'Great, looks like she's ready. The practices that we both did sure did something.' Soma thought as he cracks his neck. "Alright. Looks like the shows about to start." Soma says out loud with a smile on his face and Erza smiled back.

"The shows already starting!" Erza says as she changes her sword into the sword Soma made for her.

* * *

_Flashback_

_FairyTail guildhall._

_The guild was lively as ever with the addition of Natsu, who joined couple months ago. Natsu and Gray had started their usual fight in the mess hall, Mira was grinning on the two boys punching and kicking the living hell out of each other. Cana was getting worried for the two of them, as did Lisanna. Jago was just sighing as he see his cousin fighting. _

_"Take this Stripper!" Natsu hit Grey in the face with a tiny version of his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist._

_"Shut up Flame head!" Grey says as he retaliated back by hitting Natsu in the face with a frozen fist._

_Soma opens the door to see the boys again fighting. 'Sigh'"Looks like their at it again." Soma unhitches his sword and began to charge with a red and black aura. Most of the guild members sees this and gets away from the two boys, and Soma hits both of the boys. Chairs and tables were broken as usual._

_"What the hell Soma?!" Both of the boys yelled their friend._

_"Both of you were acting like idiots so I figure this was a better choice." Soma says as he puts his colossal sword back on his back. This irritated the boys as they charged right at him but Fairy Tail's Titania very own blocks there attacks._

_"That's enough boys." Erza says as she withdrew her sword. They were irritated as they won't be able to get back at Soma. Master Makarov walks down towards the large crowd to see Natsu and Grey pissed off, Soma and Erza just shook their heads._

_"Alright, look we don't want to destroy the guild. Natsu, Grey, both of you should just stop this childish fights and work together. Jago, Soma, I need to see both of you in my office." Makarov says as he goes back in his office, Soma and Jago were confuse about this and they go towards their master's office._

_Master Makarov's Office_

_They boys entered the room, wondering why they were summoned._

_"You wanted to see us Master?" Jago asks._

_"Yes, as you know the S-trails are coming up and Erza is considered to take part of it. With Mirajane, Laxus, Mystogan and both of you passing last year, Erza shows great promise like the rest of you. The reason why I asked you two to come here is simple, I want to make sure that she is able to beat both of you. Since we're right now a small guild, I figure why not change the rules and add the two of you fellow S-class into this trial for her." Makarov explains to the both of them._

_"You sure master? Can you really change the rules? You did changed them last year for us." Jago asks again._

_"Well, I mean I am the master of this guild so why not?" Master says with a small smile on his face._

_"What ever work with you is fine with me." Soma sounded uninterested._

_"Sure thing master." Jago says._

_"Then it is settled. I want both of you to head out to Tenrou Island later tonight, I'll tell Erza about her trial." Master says as Jago and Soma leave his office and the guild. The members were wondering if they got sent to a special mission, Master summons Erza._

_"You wanted to see me?" She asks._

_"Yes I did. I want to tell you that after seeing you grow stronger with each mission, I figure it is time for your S-Class trial." Master smiles as Erza couldn't get words out of her mouth. "Speechless as ever. I didn't think this would shock you." He jokes_

_"Thank you master! I won't disappoint you or the guild!" Erza happily says as she was given a chance to prove she is one of their best along with her friends._

_"Good. In 2 days, you'll depart to Tenrou Island for the trials. I wish you luck Erza." Master ordered as Erza nodded and leaves his office._

_Mess Hall_

_Erza was having her traditional Strawberry Cheesecake with a beaten Natsu and Grey, along with Lisanna, Cana and Mira by her._

_"Why you smiling tincan?" Mira questions._

_"Well, as you probably notices but due to you being a hooker based on your outfit so you probably don't know." Erza snapped as this ticked off Mira._

_"Easy girls." Wakaba says as he lights up his pipe._

_"Tell us why your happy Erza." Lisanna wanted to know._

_"Well after meeting master in his office, he says I have a chance to become a S-class member." Erza said proudly, Natsu and Grey were a little bit mad at this but they were happy that Erza gets to be one of their best along with Cana and Lisanna but Mira on the other hand was straight pissed. _

_"SO TINCAN IS GONNA BE A S-CLASS MEMBER!" she yells as she stomps the ground. Tension started to rise again but most of the members separated them so they won't destroy the guild. Erza on the other hand was happy that it pissed off Mira._

* * *

Present 

Erza was started to run out of breath, as well as Soma, who lost his favorite blue hoodie. Blood was scattered around the forest both of Soma's and Erza's. "God Slayer hidden Technique: Persona!" Soma's aura started to manifest itself by taking his own form but with a bizarre mask (Think of Hollow Ichigo's mask)

'Great...' Erza was getting more and more tired as they been fighting for an hour. She gathers some of her strength to take on both of them.

"Looks like your at your limit, Erza. As am I. One more attack and I'm done." Soma declared as Erza nodded.

Her Magic started to gather around her as did Soma. Both had reached their limit but Erza wants to become their best so she stubbornly clashed with both Soma and his persona with the blade that Soma made for her. The blade was different from the one she prevously own, the sword had a blue handle with a white lining, white feathers with red in the middle, a blue guard, a silver blade with featuring blue wings fuller/edge (Erza's Heavenly Wheel Armor sword)

When their clash happened, another explosion happened. All three of them laid down but Erza stand up, raising her hand in victory. Soma's persona merged back into Soma as he regained consciousness, "Looks like you win Erza...Head down this south and another opponent will be there." Soma says as he moves toward a rock, trying to rest his back after that clash.

Erza nods and leaves him be, heading south to the destination Soma toward her. Even though badly injured, she persevered through the forest and killing some man eating plants on the way. She reached the waterfalls, where she sees another familiar face. She sees a boy shirtless, only wearing some blue baggy pants, with Dragon shin guards, covering up till his feet, black socks with only sandals (Xbox one Killer Instinct based)

"Jago..." Erza muttered, Jago was meditating by the waterfall. He gets up and cracks his knuckles.

"You probably know why I am here." Jago says as his eyes began to glow gold and assumes a fighting position.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Hey guys, it hope that you like my story and I hope you all have a great day.**

* * *

**S-Class Trials: Part 2**

Erza was wondering if Jago would defeat her. She knew him since both Natsu and himself joined Fairy Tail and she considers him as a little brother since he was 2 years younger than herself and he showed great promise as one of their mages of Fairy Tail.

'Jago...'She thought as she readied her blade as did Jago. She charges at him and leaps towards him. Jago blocks the attack at his blade starts to glow.

"Laser Blade." His sword changes into a beam of light and slices her normal sword. "Sorry Erza, you know I can't go easy on you." Jago's eyes began to glow red and he gathers his magic around his fist. "Shadow Dragon's Fury!" Jago uppercutted Erza's stomach, launching her up in the waterfalls. She coughed up some blood and whips the blood off of her lips.

'Jago likes to be on defense and use offense when the time is right. He's a mimic based fighter from what Natsu says and he can use any element from fire, water, wind and earth. His powers also allow him to use Shadow to increase his attack.' Erza stood up and changes her half sword into the sword Soma made for her. Jago leaps from rock to rock and lands behind Erza.

"Mimic Dragon Style: Ice Dragon!" Jago's left hand started to turn cold and summons multiple ice dragons from the water around them to attack Erza but she slices them out of pure instinct. Not one of the dragon's scratched her as she was in it for the kill.

"Re-Quip!" She shouted as she changes her armor for the first time. Her armor covers her how body, with the fairy tail logo on her right breastplate and a white undershirt.

"Looks like you awaken your true power Erza." Jago half smiles as he see her new power.

"Thank you Jago but remember, I'm here to kick your ass." She too half smiles as she readies her blade.

"Don't get cocky Erza." He says, readying his blade before their clash.

As they clashed, sparks started to enveloped them both, swing for swing, blow for blow, each of their attacks are powerful enough to destroy some of the boulders around them. Jago tries to block her attacks but fails as he loses his sword after Erza disarms him.

'Damn! Who knew Erza had this much magic in here!' Jago thought as he is trying to not lose his head as he did backflips away from here and disregards his mask. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" He unleashes Natsu's favorite attack against her. Erza splits the Roar in half by throwing her sword towards Jago and he catches the thrown sword.

"Nicely done Jago. I'm amaze you catch it." She commented as Jago tossed her sword back at her, landing on her left side.

"You unlocked your new power, so I thought it would be a waste if I don't give it my all now." His magic started to go around him. "Dragon's Spirit!" His magic started to turn into a gold aura. Erza didn't faze one bit as she faced Jago using this magic before when they were training months ago.

"This is going to be interesting." She smiles as this will be a good fight.

"Your right." He says as he flash steps towards her, Erza didn't expect him to already know Soma's favorite move and he was right in front of her, "Endokuken.." he mutters as a Erza was caught in that large fireball that was released into her stomach.

'Damnit...' She tries to get up but her legs aren't won't.

* * *

_FlashBack_

_Fairy Tail:1 year ago._

_Natsu and Grey continue to fight in the mess hall and spilling the beer all over, Master Makarov sighing as he sees the beer go to waste because of the kids fighting, and Erza is getting piss as beer landed in her __Strawberry Cheesecake._

_"Damnit you two!" She yells and obliterate the boys. Everyone was sweat dropping as she knocks the boys into two different pillars and they were getting scared as she just punched both of them. _

_"Erza...you must know to control your anger when the boys do something stupid." Master muttered as he would have to once again pay for the fixes for the guild._

_"Sorry master." She says quietly. Jago was with Cana and Lisanna during the fight._

_"Can you teach Natsu to behave?" Cana asks Jago as he shook his head._

_"Sorry but he was always like that." he says. Erza gets the boys off of the pillars and Soma enters to guild with a large bag of money._

_"Heres the pay out for that job, Master." Soma hands him the bag and master had a hard time carrying._

_"How much is in this bag?" Master asks Soma._

_"About 2 million jewels. Told you that I was going to get that bonus." He smirks as Master drops his mouth as did the others._

_"2 MILLION JEWELS" The all yelled in the guild._

_"Unlike Natsu's habit of destroying things, the people were nice as they gave me extra for taking care of the dark guild for them." Soma explains._

_"I see...that reminds me. Jago, Soma, I need to see the both of you in my office pronto." Master ordered as they nodded and go with him._

_They were wondering what Master wanted to see them both, Erza on the other hand was busy keeping her eyes out on Natsu and Grey. They were shaking as they felt the devils eyes were on them. _

_"This is your fault." They both whispered to each other and getting ticked off from hearing it and Erza cracked their heads together, causing a greater pain._

_"Shut up. Both of you." She ordered._

_They didn't say anything as Natsu thought of something stupid. He decided to punch Erza and run away and she pursue him so he can be torture him. The chase lasted for about 30 minutes as Erza captured Natsu by the giant tree._

_"You know, you are a idiot for doing that right?" She picks him up by his scarf._

_"Yeah whatever. You need to lighten up a bit you know." he muttered so she was the only one that heard._

_"How can I when you and Grey keep on fighting." Said countered back._

_"That's because he starts it." He argued._

_"Well Natsu you should know how to control your temper when it comes to Grey."_

_"Yea sure." He sarcastically said as this ticked off Erza again and she beats up Natsu again._

_'Sometimes, I don't understand you Natsu. Maybe that's your charm.' She giggles after giving him a beating and dragging him back to the guild so they can tend to his injuries._

* * *

Present

Erza and Jago were going at it until one of them breaks. Erza gave Jago a scar on his left eye, without taking his eye and he most dented her armor. Both of them were running out of breath as they were fighting for what it seems to be days but it was only about 2 hours of nonstop fighting. Both we tired and kneeling.

"Man...I won't have think this was going to last long." Jago gasps while he was talking.

"You...should be thinking how long you were going to last." She smirks as she gets up as well did Jago. Both of them were going to give one more shot and it will decide the fight. Erza and Jago lunged at each other for one final attack. Their blade collided, giving it their all. Each were struggling to give their strength one final push but Erza willed herself and disarmed Jago once again, pointing her sword at his throat. "You give?" she asks him as she puts her sword away from him.

"Yeah...I'm to beat." Jago laid on his back and put's on his mask.

"You ok?" she helped by placing his back on a tree nearby.

'Yeah...I'll live but I don't know if I have what it takes to be a S-class member." He replied.

"You do Jago, but you need to consider reserving some of your magic back instead of releasing so much in a attack." She tells him and he nods.

"Yeah I know...but being a mimic dragon slayer takes a lot out of me." Jago says.

"Maybe you should train on that instead of mostly on just fighting." She tells him again.

"Head to that place over there. Master should be waiting for you." Jago pointed a rest space area and she nods and leaves towards there.

After killing some more plants and predators, she reaches the area where she sees Master asleep. Erza can see master's cheeks turn red for some reason and she knew Master was having a naughty dream and smacks him on the head and the smack awakes Makarov.

"Who What Where?" Master mutters and he sees Erza right in front of him. "Oh Erza, I take it you bested the boys?" he gets up from his chair and gets something from the chest.

"Yes master. While I was fighting Jago, I end up awakening my true power." She smiles in victory and so does Makarov.

"I see. This is good news. Today Erza Scarlet, I here by promote you as a S-Class mage of Fairy Tail." Erza was happy now that she is own of their best and now aims to make Fairy Tail proud. "Now, let's go find the boys, I think that beating was too much for them." he sweat drops as his two mages went all out on one person. Erza nods and both of them went to look for them.

* * *

Fairy Tail Guild.

Master was carrying all three of his mages in his medium size titan form. Everyone was wondering why Erza, Soma and Jago were out cold. "Everyone, today we have a new S-Class in our guild and it is Erza Scarlet." Everyone began to cheer except for MiraJane as she was now irritated now her rival is now a elite unlike herself. "The party will be postpone as the three are currently exhausted from their long fight. In the meantime, I don't want to see anyone fight each other until they are healthy." He ordered them all. Lisanna, Cana, Elfman, Natsu and Grey helped master put the three in the medic room so they can have a good bed to rest in.

"Master..." Natsu said quietly.

"What is it Natsu?" He shrinks back into his tiny form.

"Is there a way for the rest of us to be a S-Class like Soma, Laxus and Erza?" He eagerly said.

"There is my boy but you are not ready. You have to gain much experience and know how to use your magic to it best. Jago is ready but he is working on his condition so he can maintain a longer period of using his magic." He reasons with Natsu, and he looks to the ground but Makarov patted his head. "Don't worry Natsu, I'm sure one day you will be able to become a S-Class like them, just keep on training and you'll have the chance to get the S-Class trials promotion." He smiles and him and Natsu grinned as Master has faith in him.

* * *

2 Weeks later

Erza and the boys made a good recovery while they were bed rested in the mean time. The guild was roughly loud with Erza resting, Natsu and Grey were continuing their rivalry.

Mira was waiting in the guild for the past 2 weeks, waiting a chance to show her rival she has what it takes to be one of their best. She wanted to tell her she was going to take the trials next year.

Cana and the others became concern on Jago's eye as he's been losing some vision in his left eye. Master thought it would be a good time to ask his friend, Porlyusica to check him, so he took him to see his friend while Wakaba and Macao were in charge.

Natsu and Grey tired themselves after their brawl and Lisanna drags them away from each other.

"You know you have to get along in the future right?" She reasons with him but Natsu didn't like it but since it was Lisanna, he decided that maybe she was right.

"I guess...but its not like we won't have a fight once in a while." he muttered which she smiled.

Erza exits the medic room to see everyone gather around her, which somewhat surprises her.

"Congratulations Erza!" They all said except for Mira who was just smirking at her. Erza smiles as she is now a S-class mage of Fairy Tail and she will make the guild proud.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the chapter. please review, I always want to know what you guys think about the story so far, if there is any chances you don't like, I will be glad to change it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring to you chapter 4 of Fairy Tail: Beginnings of the Dragon. I hope you guys like the chapter and I do not owe Fairy Tail.**

**The True story will begin next chapter and Lucy will make her appearance as did in the canon storyline.**

* * *

**Prologue:****Change of Fate**

2 Year Later,Monday July 5th X782, Fairy Tail Guild.

Natsu was outside by the big tree in the town, arguing with Happy over fish. Grey was out on a mission with Cana in town since it was easy money for them and would return later tonight. Laxus started becoming MIA as well as Mystogan. Soma was hardly at the guild as he was being trained on how to be a Saint apprentice, Jago was also gone but for the week as he went to a different town for the customer but he told them he would return either later tonight or tomorrow.

Mira was relaxing and was trying to figure out how to be better then Erza, last year she became a S-Class mage at the age of 16, a year older than Erza who completed it 2 years later at the age of 15. As she was relaxing, she figured that she might as well take a S-Class mission since she hardly takes one. She wonders what missions that her friends had taken.

As she walked towards the mission board, she sees one mission that hasn't been taken, worth couple thousand jewels for a S-Class mission called 'The Beast'. "The Beast huh? Seems weird for a mission." Mira mutters as she reads the description of a monster that is couple stories high, yellow horns and covered in black fur.

Mira tears the paper off of the board and goes see the master by the bar area. "Master, I'll be taking his mission. Let me bring my borther and sister so that they can have some experience in these missions." Mira says as she shows Master the order.

"The beast ay... I'm not sure if they would be big help. Maybe if Erza, Soma or Jago can help once they come back." Master assures her but Mira wouldn't have that.

"Master, I don't need those three when they aren't here! If I want help, I'll ask the ones that are here!" Mira exclaims and master just shakes his head, disappointed, he knew that the mission was consider do be a high ranking S-Class mission, probably a SS-Class rank mission and Mira is the most stubborn person in the guild besides Natsu.

"Alright, since you stubborn about this, you have my blessing to take this mission." Master says as Mira finally has a chance to shine unlike Erza.

"Thanks Master, I'll be taking this mission along with my siblings." Mira replies as she leaves the guild to find her siblings.

"You sure she can handle this master?" Wakaba asks while he smokes his favorite pipe.

"I'm not sure...Mira maybe a S-class mage but this mission should have a team of S-class and potential S-class mages. I fear this will be a tough one for Strauss siblings. I pray that Soma makes it to the town she is heading." Master is worried that this might cost him one of the lives of his children as none of the pervious guilds around Fiore haven't accepted the mission.

Elfman was walking him after doing some shopping since Lisanna was with Natsu and Mira was mostly the bossy type so he had to do the shopping as he calls it "It's a man's job to do the shopping!" he yells as he drops off the bags on the table and he hears a knock on the door and he opens it to see his older sister, Mira. "Hey Mira, I thought you were going to be at the guild all day?" He asks his older sister, wondering why she decided to come home.

"I'm going to take a S-Class mission and I want you and Lisanna to come with me." Mira ordered and Elfman felt he shouldn't take it but since he knows she can whip his ass, he just nod up and followed his older sister to find Lisanna.

Fairy Tail Guild: 12:45 PM

Master was going through the mails and he finds a letter from Soma and sees a letter from Jago as well. He opens Soma's letter first and finds a video recording of Soma.

"Master, I'll be done around Friday night. The monsters you said were right but one monster stood out and I sent a handwritten letter of a description of a beast like no other, some of the villagers say it was something that has to do with a God. I don't think this mean anything but have Levy check anything thing that has The True God. The villagers keep saying that in their kind of language. Hopefully it's just nothing. See ya guys later." The recording ended as Makarov wondered what he says 'The true god'.

Makarov reads the letter, an unknown monster with 2 hind legs, no arms, a tail that was shaper Erza's swords, 2 large fangs on his lower mouth and very hard skull that was harder than steel. Master wonders what the beast is and hopes it's not the beast that Mira is taking. He opens Jago's letter and wonders what he says.

"Master, I'll be done with the mission on Friday since my ride back home was delayed and I got a bonus for something that I wanted to have you check out when I get back. Hopefully the guild is intact without a giant brawl every time someone comes home." The recording ends and Master smiles as both of his children are coming home.

* * *

Giant Tree: 1:30 PM

Natsu was butting heads with Happy over the fishes Natsu had eaten earlier in the day.

"Damnit Happy, I was hungry!" Natsu yells angrily and both him and happy gotten into a fight. Lisanna walks and sees her friend and 'Son' fighting.

"Natsu, you know better not to get into fights with Happy. After all he is our son." Lisanna lectures him but Natsu was just pouting as his friend was taking 'Their Son's' side an all.

"Yeah yeah...you know you need to cut him of his fish privileges." He pouted while Happy was happy that his mother was taking his side.

"If I do, what else does Happy eat? All he eats is Fish, Natsu. After all he is a cat." Lisanna continues to lecture him until Mira and Elfman walked to see them. "Mira? Elfman?"

"Glad to see you with Natsu Lisanna. I hope we haven't interrupted your date or anything like that." Mira smirks as Lisanna blushes from the comment but Elfman and Natsu were just dense when the word 'Date' came out of Mira's mouth.

"I-i-i-i-its nothing like that!" Lisanna stuttering like crazy but Elfman realizing what Mira just said caused him to burn red.

"That won't Happen! THAT'S NOT MANLY IF YOUR FRIEND DATES YOUR KID SISTER!" Elfman angrily yells but Natsu doesn't even know.

"Anyways, come on. We have a mission to do." Mira crosses her arms around her breast.

"Mission? We came back yesterday after a mission Mira. Can't we take a break?" Lisanna tiredly says but Natsu jumped up after hearing the word 'Mission'.

"Sure we can but Mira is going on a S-Class mission. So she thought this was a good idea if we tag along with her." Elfman explains to her.

"You know if you want Natsu, you can tag along with us. You might learn a thing or two. Mira flirty said to him and wink at him and Natsu for some reason blushes from what Mira said to him and Lisanna pouted madly after Mira used her flirty voice.

"I would Lo-" Natsu was trying to say but Elfman interrupted him.

"Noway! I'm the man in this family and I can protect you both!" Elfman pleaded as Natsu got angry at Elfman and Lisanna asks her older sister what's the mission.

"It's a emergency S-Class mission that most of the guilds didn't accept so they sent one to us. They want us to kill something called 'The Beast'." Mira explains and Lisanna decided to just go with her siblings to mission. The Strauss siblings bid Natsu farewell and leave, Mira turn around and Winks at him which Natsu blushes.

'What's up with Mira? She usually isn't this flirty or a big tease when she leaves.' Natsu thought as Happy jumped on his head and ordered more fish which ticked Natsu off.

* * *

Edgewood Town, 4:30 PM

The Strauss siblings made it to the town that was going to be attacked by the Beast soon. Most of the town was abandoned but those who stayed had to warn the traveling people who come across to be careful.

"Lisanna, Elfman, If theres people here in this town, knock on their doors and ask if they have info about The Beast." Mira ordered and they nodded and split up to ask the town folks if they are still there. Mira was looking around the town as well and hope they get lucky.

TrainStation

Soma exits off the train will covered in bruises and a bandaid on his neck. He looks at his watch and he should be back home by 7 tonight and bumps into a female by accident.

"Sorry. Didn't see you there." He apologizes to the female and offers her his hand but he didn't realize he knows this girl. "Mira?"

"Soma? What are you doing here?" She asks him and accepted the hand gesture.

"I just got done with the mission I was on." Soma says as he shows Mira the money bag. "What are you doing here anyway?" he asks her.

"I'm on a emergency S-Class mission that was on the board. Lisanna and Elfman are here with me as backup." Mira explains to him.

"This wouldn't be 'The Beast' mission right?" he asks her and she nodded, "You know that missions way off of your league Mira! Unless you are accompanied with other S-Class mages, you'll die!" Soma yelled at her.

"I need something to prove that I'm better then Erza! I don't care if this would kill me!" She yells back but Soma is getting more mad.

"This is Child's play Mira! You need to ignore your personal grudge against Erza! You need to remember that Master wouldn't like it if one of us dies because of their egos!" Soma yelled louder then ever.

In the Sky

Jago was using his wind magic to fly back home when he hears two familiar people in the town down below.

'I wonder who that can be?' He sees a familiar white head female in a gothic type clothing and a blue hoodie he knows and flies down to see them.

"You don't about my feelings about this Soma!" Mira yells at him and Jago wonders why they are here.

"Soma? Mira?" Jago muttered as he sees the two bickering and sees two familiar people coming to see Mira.

"Mira! What's with the yelling?" Elfman questions while both Lisanna and himself were running to see Soma arguing with her.

"Soma? What are you doing here?" Lisanna questions too.

"You know they'll die because of you." Soma muttered to Mira. Jago decided to approach the group.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asks them and they all see Jago walking.

"Jago?" Lisanna and Elfman question why he's here now.

"What are you doing here?" Mira bitterly asks as he shows some weird orb in his bag.

"This. I gave master a recording about heads up on my return and have him examine this orb, this lacrima I was awarded." Jago explains.

"I see, well The three of us were looking around this town for some info about The Beast and Soma just arrived like you did." Mira explains to him and they end up in a massive conversation.

* * *

5: 50 PM

After the bickering between Soma and Mira, the two mages decided to help the Strauss siblings since it would be tough to kill the Beast. Lisanna and Jago went to the east part of town, Soma went south of the town and Mira went with Elfman to the north of the town that was close to the forest and mountains.

"Mira, why were you in a argument with Soma anyway?" Elfman asks his older sister but Mira just stayed quiet about it and Elfman decided to not ask her since she is stubborn about it.

"Elfman, why don't you take West while I'll remain here and get search for clues." She ordered and Elfman nodded and left towards the west part of forest.

'At least I can have a moment of peace.' She thought as she felt the ground move violently and she pursue the source. After running towards the source, she finds the town up in flames. She panicked and hoped her friends and family didn't get caught up in the destruction of the town.

A Large beast of with black fur all around his body and horns growing from his head (Elfman's beast form) was destroying the town and the people were evacuating the town away from the flames the monster blew out.

"Elfman! Lisanna!" Mira yells panicked as she hoped her siblings were alived.

"Mira!" Jago and Lisanna yelled and runs towards her.

"Wheres Elfman?" Mira asks the two but they just shrugged.

"We need to find them! Lisanna stay here and get the people out of here!" she orders and they nodded and they went their ways to find Elfman and Soma.

The large beast was running wild as he destroys the town and Elfman decided to uses his full body take over magic against the beast and engage it in mortal combat. They exchanged blow for blow, fist for fist. The monster was just having his ways against the copy cat version of himself.

'Damnit! I need to go full power!' Elfman yells in his head as he starts punching with more force and getting on equal level with monster but the town was getting more destroyed with the blows becoming more forceful. Elfman was getting ahead of the monster as he decided to go around the neck of the beast, while the beast was trying to get Elfman off of his neck but Elfman snaps the neck, killing the monster. 'Alright, now I need to revert back to my regular form' He thought but for some reason, he can't change back.

"Elfman!" Mira yells as she sees her brother in a full body take over of a version of the beast. Elfman sees his sister and goes on the attack against her.

* * *

8:39 PM

Mira was having a hard time trying to beat her brother but she wasn't getting on equal ground with Elfman's enhanced strength. Her body was weaken after trying to calm down her own brother, she could hardly stand up.

"Mira!" Jago and Soma yelled as they ran to make sure she was alive and see a large beast toying around with her. Soma uses his God Arc's shield to block the incoming attacks from Elfman while Jago gave Mira a small potion.

"Guys...we...need...to...defeat Elfman." Mira panted and trying to regain her breath.

"That's Elfman!" Soma blocks Elfman's attack but his shield got hammered with Elfman's massive power and sends Soma's towards the tree. Jago takes off his mask and his cheeks expend.

"Ice Dragon's Roar!" He blew a cold breeze towards Elfman, trying to slow down Elfman but to no avail as he knocks Jago into the ground. Mira was just stunned as her brother was just man handling them all.

'At this rate...' Mira was trying think of a way to calm down her brother as she sees a bird flying towards her.

"Mira!" Lisanna changes back to her regular form and helps her older sister. "I got everyone in the town to get out of here. Let me help you."

"Just get out of here...Let your older sister, Jago and Soma handle this. Elfman took on the beast and he did kill it but he lost control of his power. We need to get him to return to his senses." Mira explains to her and Soma gets up of the blow.

"She's right Lisanna. Your not strong enough to help us..." Soma says as he started to catch his breath while he whips the blood off of his mouth. Lisanna couldn't believe her brother took down the monster but she wanted to help out, Jago crawls off of the hole he was in.

"Just...leave...this to us..." Jago catching his breath and tries to stand up. Lisanna walks up to the Beast, Elfman.

"Elfman-nii chan, it's your little sister Lisanna." She tries to reason with her older brother.

"Lisanna! Just get out of here!" Mira orders her but she shook her head.

"Mira-nee chan is here along with Jago and Soma. We all family here and we may have our differences but we still love each other no matter what. Why don't we all go home and talk things out? Please, Elfman-nii chan?" Lisanna opens her arms, trying to be affectionate towards her brother.

Jago senses Elfman's magic and he can imagine him attacking his own sister. "Lisanna get away from him!" He starts to run towards her as Elfman raises his open palm. Jago puts his arms around Lisanna and Elfman attacks the two, one of his finger nails got Jago's left eye and sends them into the rocky forest.

Mira was in shocked as her own brother attacks them, Soma was also in shocked that Jago covered Lisanna from the attack. "ELFMAN!" Soma yells as his blade started to change form. "God Arc Form Change: Predator Mode!" Soma's sword started to show his teeth, revealing a magic hungry monster of a sword. He jumps on his right ear, "Magic Devour!" the teeth latched on Elfman's face and starts to absorb the magic that was in Elfman body. "Release!" the teeth unlatched itself from Elfman as he started to changed back and he was unconscious from the attack.

Mira then uses her remaining strength to search for the two and Soma carries a unconscious Elfman. It took awhile for them to find them but they were lucky to find them. "Lisanna!" Mira yells as she holds her little sister.

"M-m-Mira?' Lisanna mutters and Mira was shredding tear that her little sister was still alive but she also sees a heavily breathing, bloodied Jago laying down.

"Jago! Please hang in there!" Mira pleaded him but Jago was coughing a lot of blood.

"Sorry...Mira." he tiredly said but Mira shook her head.

"No! You still need to come back home! You still want to find your father! You still want to be a S-Class Mage!" Mira pleaded again as she couldn't stop crying.

"I'm sorry...Mira but I don't think I'll make it..." Jago summoned one of his sword, a classic katana with a weird lock on the sheath. "Take this to Natsu..." Jago gave it to Mira, and pushes it towards her chest.

"Damnit Jago, you are not dying!" Soma puts down Elfman and rushes towards them.

"You guys know that I'm not going to make it...tell the guys I'll miss them. Love you guys..." Jago closes his right eye as he started to disappear. Mira and Soma pleaded their friend to stay with them but he soon disappears from thin air. Mira and Lisanna couldn't help but cry their eyes out, while Soma didn't say a word.

* * *

10:00 PM

Jago was in a Anima portal but he felt his magic disappear from his body and sent back to the forest where he 'died' and laid unconscious as a person walked up towards him and grins as his plan is now in the next phase.

'Everything is now going as plan. Makarov wouldn't know what will hit him, and Fairy Tail will fall if I plan things carefully.' The large person says as he picks up the body and another person, a female walks towards him.

"Master." The female saluted to him.

"Yes?" he asks her.

"Phantom Lord will soon arrive as instructed." She replies to him.

"Excellent, make sure to leave a letter instructing to give his boy the gift I'll leave him." He ordered her and she nodded.

"Yes, Master Chakravartin."

* * *

The Next day, July 6th, X782, Graveyard

Everyone from Fairy Tail gather around a tombstone of one of their member that has passed on this rainy day.

"Today...We are all gathered here as we pay respect to one of our member and considered to be our own family member. Jago gave everything for the guild and everything to his friends. We all loved his joyful nature when he was young like the rest of you. We all have our moments where we would be at each others throat but he was the one to calm all of us down. Natsu if you please." Master Makarov says as he lets Natsu say his own word of his actual family.

"Jago was all ways the bossy type when We were growing up but he was always looked out for me when I was act recklessly. He always shows his love for the guild even if we acted like fools at times. I..." Natsu tries to find the words but couldn't as he started crying as his own family was killed. The guild started to cry their hearts out for him and Jago. Mira just watched as she clutches the sword Jago gave her, Elfman was clutching his hands since he was the one that 'killed' Jago while Lisanna hugged her older brother.

Erza was holding something Jago had given to her when they were kids. A old rusty knife when she was practicing her sword play. She wanted to show him her new strength and resolve. Everyone was placing their rose on his tombstone and bid their farewells to him.

Natsu stayed behind as he want to be alone, Erza notices Natsu behind them and wonders if he will be alright since Jago was his only family besides Igneel. 'Natsu...' She felt sadden as she had to continue walking back to the guild. Mira was also with Natsu and she looks back at his sword.

"Natsu..." She mutters to him and he looked at her. "Jago...wanted me to give you this..." She handed Natsu the sword Jago wanted to give to him.

"Thanks...Mira.." Natsu clutches his sword and begins to cry as Mira went to her home that she shared with her siblings.

Strauss Home

Mira sat in their coach as she sees her brother continuing to cry. "It's...my fault that I've killed Jago." Elfman covers his face with his hands as he continues to cry.

"It's not all your fault Elfman...remember what Lisanna said when your Parakeet died?" He nodded without showing his face to her. "Even if you haven't killed him, all living things have to die. Jago's memories will continue to live on as some of us want to be his living legacy. Natsu took this the hardest as well as Soma. For here and for on, we will live on for his sake. I promise, we promise not to forget." Mira started to cry her eyes out and Elfman hugged his older sister with his bandaged arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring to you another chapter, and I hope you all enjoy the story. I do not own Fairy Tail as it is the property of the owner (I seriously forgot his name no flames please).**

**Note: Natsu will be at least somewhat of a OC as he is much more powerful, smarter and more skilled and is a S-Class as he is Jago's legacy: Living his life as he thinks Jago is watching over him (as he is 'dead') and wants to make his cousin proud and his outfit is based on his X791 Magic Games but he will still act the same as his canon self. His sword is on his back with a black lock he put on.**

**P.S.: My story will be a different timeline from the canon but it will stay truthful like I am probably keep on saying.**

**Other Characters are also affected with Jago's death are Grey, Elfman, Erza, Mira and Soma.**

* * *

**Salamander, The Dragon swordsman Slayer**

4 Years later, Tuesday March 5th X786**  
**

Natsu was heavily sleeping on a train towards Hargeon Town, dreaming about his family in Fairy Tail, friends/rivals and love ones. After Jago's death 4 years ago, Natsu felt like he needed to prove to himself he need become something Jago tried again and again: a S-Class mage/wizard of Fairy Tail. Both him and Grey became a S-Class mage the following years and they proved that they can be something great for their guild.

After becoming a S-Class mage, Natsu still had a hard time adjusting from being their best as he felt that he didn't deserve it but Master said he just needed some time but it took him months to adjust. While he was adjusting his new life, he end up using his deceased cousin's katana he passed down to him, Yamato, one of the finest blades Jago made for Natsu's upcoming birthday years ago. He fused his magic with the sword and created a quick draw based swords play.

Mira had a hard time dealing with that fateful mission as she couldn't use her magic anymore, only using some transformation magic when it comes to joking around with Wakaba's flirting. She now serves as the head bartender for their guild along with Lisanna, who also couldn't use her magic as she keeps having the reoccurring nightmares while Elfman only used a portion of his Take-Over magic as his fist.

Grey wanted to prove he can be at Natsu's level by taking the S-Class trials the year after Natsu became one of them. Everyone was surprise that Grey had won one of their many battles inside that guild, which cost them a lot of money.

Erza on the other hand was the same as ever, the strict and less fun woman she was. Natsu was the only one that brought a smile on her face and the two became more closer and she was the one to both make Grey and Natsu shit their pants when ever they do something stupid or cause a headache for Master Makarov.

Soma became more MIA, no one in the guild has seen him since Jago's death. They only heard rumors of Soma from moving to a different land to becoming one of the Saints and is only seen in the capital and he only keeps in contact with is Master Makarov.

Hargeon Town: Port

"I'm Alive!" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs as Happy shrugs it off.

"Natsu, you should get used to the trains you know." Happy sighs as he remembers Natsu trained to get over his motion sickness but he couldn't overcome it.

"Whatever, anyway let's see if the rumors are true." Natsu says as Happy went on his shoulder.

Hargeon Town Center Court

A blonde haired girl with a very curvaceous body, one pigtail on her right side, was walking the town for a specific store. Every male in town was looking at the beautiful woman who appears to be maybe 20-21 or so. She would just mostly ignore the preverted men that were eyeing on her.

'Where is it?' She continued to walked around the town until she managed to find the store, she jumped happily in her mind as she entered the store.

"What can I do for you young lady?" the cashier asks her.

"I'm looking for a magic key called the gate keys. Do you happen to have any?" She kindly asks him.

"You do know this is the only one in the town that has a magic store as we only provide things for the sea right?" he asks and she nods.

"I can see that as I walked around this town looking for this place." She replied.

"Most of the citizens here besides the usual guards can't use magic. So what key do you happen to be looking for." He asks once again.

"Do you guys have any gold, silver or bronze keys?" She wonders as the cashier looked in the back.

"I have a silver gate key here." He gently placed the box on the table.

"How much?"

"20,000 jewels." He says as the blonde haired woman was just shocked at the price.

"What!? 20,000 jewels!" She coulnd't believe this old man.

"Since I take it that your a celestial magic user who requires the use of celestial beings, most of the wielders usual would know the price of a key if they happen to be in a store for sale." He explains to her but she thought of a quick idea as she sat on the table trying to use her sex appeal to get a price were she would pay.

"How much is it really, handsome?" She seductively trying her best.

10 minutes later

'Can't believe that old man only lowered the price by 1,000 jewels. My sex appeal should have made the price go even lower!' She angrily pulled her hair in her mind as she hears a bunch of girls shriek happily (whatever fangirls actually do...) and she walks towards the girls.

As the young lady walked to the south-center court, she sees a swarm of girls in a giant circle around one guy.

"Can't believe that Salamander-sama is here!" One fangirl shrieks as the young lady was confuse.

'Salamander?' She thought as she walks into the large circle to see a man probably his mid-late 20's or so, blue hair that fringes around his upper left part of his face, and a X-shape tattoo above his right eyebrow.

With Natsu

"Seriously...you think Igneel, a large dragon would be in this town? Come on happy, use your head!" Natsu was getting tired from this long walk around the town as was Happy.

"Hey you wanted to see if the rumors were also true. Don't blame me on your behave 'Genius'!" Happy barked back at him.

"My bad...but seriously where's a good place to eat? I'm starving." He looks around as did Happy but they heard someone say "Salamander-Sama!"A fangirl excitedly said as this caught Natsu's attention. 'Did they know I was coming? Guess, Fairy Tail's rep has gone sky high!' Natsu chuckled as he has his own fanclub but Happy hit's his head. "What was that For?!"

"Natsu, you need to get your head of your ass..." Happy chuckled as this ticked off Natsu and they rushed towards the large crowd of girl.

The man with the X-Shaped tattoo was charming the ladies and our blonde haired lady felt her heart skip a beat.

'Why do I feel this way? Why is my heart beating so fast?' She wonders as her face began to blush like crazy.

"Your all to kind ladies." The man thanked the girls as he turn his attention to the blonde haired girl and she is now acting like a craze school girl.

"Happy GET BACK HERE!" Natsu ordered as his cat runs into the crowd, breaking a spell on the blonde young lady. "Who the hell are you?" He tiredly asks him as he white-out.

"You don't know? I am Salamander. Does that ring any bells?" Salamander introduced himself to Natsu but he smells BS on his part but he was too tired to fool around with this guy and walks away and the girls started to attack him but their attacks didn't work on him.

"Sorry girls but thats not gonna cut it." He gently used a fire circle around him by unsheathing his sword so the girls would back off without getting attack. Everyone was amazed he got the girls off of him and didn't get a single bruise on him after they attacked him.

"Come now girls, theres no reason you should attack this young fellow and attack some one this strong." He played it cool for them as he was shitting bricks in his head and the girls go back to a lovey-dovey state. He then takes out a sheet of paper and autograph it. "Here you go." he offered it to Natsu.

"Not interested." He unenthusiastic said as the girl grew more pissed and charged at Natsu but stabbed the ground, creating a wall of fire around him to stop the girls from attack him and he unbuckles his sheath from his back and places it on his waist. Once the fire wall died down, he then places his sword back in it sheath, scaring Salamander in the progress.

'Guess he doesn't want to waste his time.' Happy sweat drop

"Well I guess its my time to take off." Salamander said as the girls go gaga again.

"Your leaving already?" They all said.

"I am afraid so. Until the boat party ladies. Red Carpet." A purple circle of fire was created by the snap of his fingers and flew off.

'Boat party?' Natsu thought as he scratches his head in confusion.

"That guy was a creep."The blonde haired girl said as she got Natsu's attention.

"Huh?" He was now really confuse.

1 hour later, local pub 

The young lady was having a nice lunch with the person that 'rescued' her.

"Thank you for breaking that spell." She says.

"Spell?" Natsu and Happy were mowing down on the food as she sweat drops from the empty dishes of consumed meals.

"If you looked at the rings on his right hand, one of them is a charm spell. I'm Lucy by the way." She introduced herself to them.

"I see. Names Natsu and this guy is my partner Happy." Natsu introduced themselves before they continued to munch on their food.

'There goes that 1,000 jewels my looks saved me." Lucy thought as she thought of the cheap old man in the store. "By the way, What's up with that sword?" Lucy wondered and this caused Natsu to stop eating, including Happy.

"This sword...this sword was made by my cousin, Jago who died 4 years ago. After his passing, this is the only thing I got the remember him by." Natsu faced sadden as he recalls everything like it was yesterday.

"Jago?" Lucy asks him.

"Jago was my only family I got before I joined a guild years ago. We were both raised by our foster parents who happened to be the best of friends and we treated each other like we were cousins or brothers." Natsu sounded more depressed as Lucy felt sorry for him.

"I'm sorry if I asked something personal." She apologizes to him but Natsu shook his head.

"Don't worry, Its alright." He tries to bring a smile on his face.

"Who are your parents anyway? Since you aren't technically blood related." Lucy asks another question.

"They were raised by dragons." Happy said straight forward as Lucy couldn't believe it while Happy was munching on his fish.

"Dragons!" She yelled quietly.

"Yeah...you never heard of them?" Natsu tilted his head.

"Yes I've heard of them but never thought they can raise something that is human." She gave him her reason as Natsu chuckled.

"I see...by the way, you joined a guild?" Natsu asks as he started eating some tomato's/apples (Whatever he was eating in the anime).

"Actually no. I haven't found a guild I like to join in but there is one." Lucy told him and Natsu began to wonder now.

"And what guild is that?" Natsu asks her.

"Fairy Tail. I heard they are the best guild to join but I'm somewhat afraid." She answered him and Natsu smiled at that and they talked for another 1 or 2 before Lucy had to leave and she paid the bill and all. Natsu offered the Salamander autograph but she refused.

* * *

Hargeon Central Park

Lucy was reading some of the latest Soccer weekly, she was reading from Fairy Tail causing trouble, a dark guild getting destroyed by the God Eater of the Wizard Saints and read the top guild to join in. As she turn the page, she sees Fairy Tail's top model Mirajane Strauss.

"I wish I could join Fairy Tail, can't believe the have some of the most beautiful women in the guild." Lucy mumbled to herself as she read more about Fairy Tail.

"So you wish to join Fairy Tail." A familiar voice said as she looks to see Salamander.

"What do you want Salamander? Your charm ring won't work if the person has full knowledge of the user." She pointed out to him.

"Good eye. Have you heard of 'Salamander' of Fairy Tail?" He used his actual creepy charm to get her attention which success.

"Your joking right? You are Salamander? Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayer?" She asks him but she doesn't know what is a dragon slayer.

"That's right, if you want to join Fairy Tail, I can pull some strings." He says as he continues to plan.

"It sounds like a great party!" She says in her fan girl stage.

"Calm down." Salamander sweat drops as she was a simple minded girl in his trap now.

"So you can try to get me in Fairy Tail?" Her eyes being to sparkle as she was now one step closer to becoming a Fairy Tail mage.

"Yeah sure. As long as you come to my boat party tonight, then I'll tell my master. Later." Salamander says as he flies away again.

"Count on it!" Lucy fan girl says as she snapped out of the charm. 'Damnit, I was in the fan girl mode again...but at least I'll part of Fairy Tail.' She smiles as her dream is coming closer.

* * *

10:00 PM, Port area.

Natsu and Happy were walking down the port, searching for clues.

"Forget Happy, I don't see any clues on Igneel. Let's head back." Natsu says.

"Aye! Hey it's the boat that Salamander dude was having his party at." Happy pointed out and Natsu felt instantly sick.

"Look! Salamander-sama is having his party in the sea!" 2 fan girls says as this left one of them confuse.

"Salamander-sama?" She asks her friends.

"Hai! He is a famous wizard from the best guild in Fiore: Fairy Tail!" The 1st girl explained and this caused Natsu to get instantly piss and his body began to burst around his flames.

"Fairy Tail?" He muttered and looked at the ship and felt sick once again.

Lucy on the other hand was not having fun as she thought as she kicks her attacks. 'What the Hell!' She thought as she doesn't see any one of them bear the Fairy Tail logo.

"Feisty boss! She's a keeper!" One creepy member say as he tries to grab her but she kicks him in his privates and the rest don't want to end up like him.

"Come now Lucy, is this away to treat the person who is getting you into Fairy Tail?" Salamander asks.

"Shut up you aren't even in Fairy Tail!" She yells at him as she tries to get one of her gate keys but her keys were stolen from her by Salamander's flame.

"Oh..so your a celestial mage huh? Looks like this won't due." Salamander tosses it over board and Lucy was now powerless but Natsu decided to crash the party.

"Enough!" Natsu destroyed the roof of the boat but he instantly went on the floor due to his motion sickness.

'Lame...' They all thought as they all just saw that had happen.

"Lucy I got you!" Happy flew away with her and hope they can find her keys.

"Damnit! There goes the merchandise!" A bandit says as he rounds up the girls.

"Leave her be, beside...we got one person we need to take care of." Salamander then orders his men to attack a defenseless Natsu

"Happy! We need to rescue Natsu and the girls!" Lucy says being flied away.

"Lucy...my transformation is over." Happy's wings disappeared they splashed into the water.

"You stupid Cat!"

"AYE!"

As they landed in the water, they swam, looking for Lucy's gate keys and they did. Lucy gasps for air "Open, gate of the water bearer! Aquarius!" Lucy summoned her first gold key she had gotten, which a female mermaid appear with a jar in her hands.

"A Fish!" Happy begins to drool after seeing a fish appear in front of him.

"Aquarius! Use your powers to push that ship back at the port!" Lucy orders but Aquarius had a tick in her head.

"Tch."

"Did You 'Tch' me!?" Lucy says getting mad at.

"I don't think this is something to get more mad about..."Happy muttered and sweat drop at her rage.

"Heed this child, If you drop my keys again: I'll Kill you." She gazes them and they felt scared of her.

"I-I'm sorry!" They both said scared of her. Aquarius gathered water in her jar and unleashed a violent tornado water at the ship and sweeping them up as well. The people in the ship felt sea sick for the first time while Natsu was just sick. The ship crashed on the port while Lucy and Happy landed on the beach.

"Are you trying to Kill us?!" She was ticked off.

"Whoops, I swept the ship too." Aquarius smirks.

"Wait you were trying to kill me!" She was still ticked off.

"Don't call me for a week. I'll be off for a week long vacation with my boyfriend. With my boyfriend." Aquarius soon disappeared.

"No need for a repeat!"

Natsu was regained back the feeling in his legs as he touches the sweet ground he wanted and he gets up from the floor, giving the kidnappers a death glare. "So...your a mage of Fairy Tail." He muttered.

"Yeah so what? Men get him." He ordered his men to attack him as Natsu began to fire up.

"It's okay Lucy. Natsu knows how to deal with this since he is a Wizard after all. Remember?" Happy asks as he chews on a fish. Natsu just smack two of them, revealing his right arm.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail! And I never heard of your name in my guild!" Natsu's rage changed his fire to bloody red instead of red/orange. Everyone was shock that Natsu is a member of Fairy tail an he shows them why by channeling his magic into his sword. 'Fire Dragon' Swordplay hidden technique: Eruption!' Natsu released of bloody fire wave at the people in back of him.

'Natsu's part of Fairy Tail!' Lucy was stun at the young man she met earlier in the day, was actually a wizard of Fairy Tail.

"Bora he's the real deal! The mark on his right arm proves it!" A fat member says as Salamander's real name is Bora.

"Don't call me that you idiot!" Bora yelled at him.

"I've heard of him, Bora the prominence. He was kicked out of Titian Nose years ago." Happy explained to Lucy.

"I don't care if you are a good or bad person, but...I will not let you tarnish Fairy Tail's name!" Natsu said angrily as he walks towards Bora.

"I don't care kid! Prominence Typhoon!" Bora shoots a purplish-red fire towards Natsu and setting him on fire.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled but she sees Natsu unharmed.

"It's ok Lucy." Happy assures her but this leaves Lucy confuse.

"Weak..." Natsu mumbles as they see Natsu devouring the fire around him, shocked that he ate the fire. "Thanks for the meal. 'Burp'" Natsu whipped his mouth.

'Wh-wh-wh-who the hell is this person!"

"Fire magic doesn't work against Natsu..." Happy had a wicked smile on his face.

'What kind of magic make you impervious to fire attacks?' Lucy wondered as she sees Natsu crushed his fist together.

"I'm all fire up! Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu blew out a blast of fire at Bora and his crew and some crashed into the town.

"Bora...he's the real deal: Pink hair, scaly-looking scare. He's Salamander!" A crew member coughed as he got barbecued.

"Time to teach you what it mean's to be Fairy Tail!" Natsu crushed his fist together, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu punched Bora real hard as he sends him flying toward the town.

"He eats and punches with fire. What kind of magic is that?" Lucy as Happy.

"Dragon Lungs for breathing fire, Dragon Scales for dissolving fire and Dragon's talon that are wrapped with fire. These are all qualities that make a normal person take on the magic of Dragon Slayer magic: A lost magic that allows Humans to kill Dragons." Happy explains to her and Lucy's legs were swept by Natsu as he is running away.

"Natsu!" Lucy was embarrassed a she was being carried away.

"No Time! The police is coming after us so this is faster! Plus you want to be a Fairy Tail right?" She nodded, "Consider us even after the lunch!" he continues to run away from the police and out of the city and this leaves Lucy happy.

* * *

Elsewhere

Chakravartin was watching down as he sees his plan come into fruition, Natsu meeting Lucy as he predicted.

"Master?" A man said with a heavily based robotic look.

"Yes?"

"Phantom lord gave Jago that Tattoo you want placed on him." he says.

"Excellent..Fulgore, make sure this goes right. Dismissed." Chakravantrin ordered and Fulgore teleports away for the next phase.

'So Natsu...will you become their hero? Or will you be their greatest enemy.' Chakravantrin says in his head as he sees Natsu run away with Lucy. 'Only time will tell as your love ones will pay for actions in the future, and only time will you choose a path of Savior or Destructor. And only time will tell if you have what it takes to be a god' Chakravantrin disappears too.

* * *

Phantom Lord

Jose walks towards a familiar face, "Time to wake up boy...your duties are coming up...Jago." Jose rattled the cage, waking up Jago and changing his left eye with a red-black yin-yang symbol and a dragon's eye in the middle to activate.

"Yes master..." Jago stands up.

"Here's your target..." He hands him a picture of Lucy. "Make sure you capture her and before that happens, Destroy Fairy Tail's guild." Jose ordered and Jago nodded and flash step away.

'Who would have thought a God of a different world would want to change this place.' Jose had a wicked smile on his face as he has one of Makarov's children playing on his side for their upcoming war.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guy, Flipkicks here and today I bring to you another chapter in Beginnings of the Dragon. Glad to see people liking the story based on the feedback I'm getting and I'm more driven to make this story better and hope that It please you all. For those who don't know, This is a NatsuXErza fanfic along with other couples I plan on doing. **

**I hope you all have a great day and I do not own Fairy Tail as it belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

**Wednesday, March 6th, X786**

After running away from the police in Hargeon, Natsu and Lucy were getting to know each other, they were on their way to Fairy Tail. Happy was in Natsu's backpack taking a good nap from carrying Lucy. Lucy was wondering why Natsu was wearing a ring on his left hand when he should have wear it on his right hand. He tells her he sometimes has a bad habit as this ring belonged to an old friend and as a kid thought it looked better on his left rather then his right hand. Lucy was convinced about it and they continued to walk towards Fairy Tail.

While they were walking, a person on the roof was watching them. Jago gazes at them, like a predator ready to strike its prey. He takes out a Lacrima out of his pocket and connects with Jose.

"Targets at sight." Jago said.

"Good...keep on watch. Once Gajeel reports back, phase 2 will launch. For now, let them go on their mission that pink haired boy will pick out soon." Jose ordered and the feed was cut.

'Natsu...' Jago angrily clutches his fist as his tattoo begins to glow red and he disappears.

Lucy wondered why she felt a real cold breeze as she looks around for the source but found nothing.

'Oi Lucy! What's up?" Natsu stopped walking and walks back to her.

"Huh? Oh its nothing. I felt a real cold breeze an wondered where it passed by." Lucy gave him a explanation and he shrugs it off and they continued to walk back towards Fairy Tail

* * *

**Era**

Soma was writing a lot of paper work on behave of his people in Fairy Tail.

'Geez... Master isn't going to like this as this is coming off on their bill.' Soma continues to write as he hears a knock on his door. "It's open." He didn't look as he continuing to write. The door unlocked, revealing Ultear.

"Soma..." She smirks at him since he was writing about 10 papers on Fairy Tail's damage reports.

"What is it Ultear?"He stopped writing and looks at Ultear.

"You have a guest." She took a step to her left and revealing Soma's Childhood friend, Kagura. "I'll take my leave." She exits the room so they can have some privacy.

"Soma." Kagura smiles at her friend and Soma gets out of his seat to hug her. "Glad to see your doing good." Kagura for some reason was blushing as Soma was the only male she is close with.

"What is it? You seem all stiff?" Soma sense it from her but she shook it off.

"Its nothing..." She muttered as Soma lets go of her so he can see the blush on her face.

"Come on your blushing." He continues to tease her and her face turn red.

"Soma-kun!"(trying to get use to the suffix) Kagura tries to control emotions as Soma just chuckles.

"Anyway, what can I help you with?" he stopped his chuckle and now acts like a Saint Wizard.

"I thought that I might come to see if you have any news on my brother." Kagura sternly told him.

"Still haven't gotten anything when I was traveling. Don't worry, I'm sure that I'll get a lead." Soma assures her as she smiles at his determination.

"Anyway, are you free for today?" Kagura asks him while looking down on the ground. Soma senses she is nervous about something and he begins to think what she is planing.

"I believe so, I was on my way to Fairy Tail and give them the bill. You asking me on a date?" He smirks as Kagura blushes beat red. "Come on, I'll introduce you to my nakama once we reach their." Soma puts on his new white coat with the Fairy Tail logo on the back, and the badge of the Saints on his left collar. They soon leave the Magic council and leave towards Fairy Tail.

The robatic man was watching the two leave Era and readies his blades on his wrist but he gets called by his master on his visor.

"Yes master..." Fulgore deactivated his blades.

"Fulgore, Don't do anything hasty, we need him alive for the upcoming Magic games. You wouldn't do anything to disrupt our plans, right?" Chakravartin ordered and Fulgore lowered his blades.

"No master. Of course not." Fulgore replied.

"Good. Once Soma reaches Fairy Tail, rendezvous with Jago at point B, once the Jago gets into contact with Natsu: This will cause a war and I want you to make sure you get him out of there. If you don't the plan will be shattered." The feed got cut and Fulgore became irritated he had to get him out of there.

Chakravartin took of his mask, revealing to have pink hair and a scar on his lips. He gazes as Lacrima with and watches Natsu enter Fairy Tail with Lucy. "Now Natsu, will you be able to rescue your cousin, or will you falter and become something you despise the most." Chakravartin beings to think of a back up plan.

* * *

**Back at Fairy Tail**

Natsu opened the door to Lucy as she will have a new life as a guild member of Fairy Tail. "We're Back!" Natsu yelled to get everyones attention.

"Glad to see our back Natsu!" Lisanna happily said as she served some of the members their beer.

Lisanna Strauss, the baby of the Strauss siblings. She is one of the main barmaids of the guild because she lost her magic powers because of Jago's death and now helps the guild along with her older sister.

"Oi Natsu, I heard what ha-" A bucktooth member was trying to say but Natsu gave him a foot in the face. "What the hell was that all about!?"

"You lying bastard! Igneel wasn't there!" Natsu started to spew out fire angirly.

"Why you!" The bucktooth member and Natsu got into a small fight that soon turn into a large brawl.

"So Natsu back huh?" a raven haired young man with only boxers one. His name is Gray Fullbuster, one of the few S-Class members of Fairy Tail. He is Natsu best friend/main rival. He has a big habit of losing or stripping off his clothes from a small situation to a awkward situation. "Natsu..." Gray clutched his fist and walks towards Natsu's small brawl.

"Gray, your clothes." A long brunette holding her wine.

"Damnit!"

The young mage is Cana Alberona, She's one of the senior members of the guild at a young age like Natsu and co. She is Fairy Tail's most heavily drinker in the guild and is a potential S-Class mage. She ends up drinking a whole barrel of wine or beer while Lucy was just gawking at the consumption of liquor going down.

"A real man starts a brawl!" A tall tan white hair male cries out before Natsu and Gray knocking him out.

Elfman Strauss, considered the manliest of man in Fairy Tail because he shouts it every time. The middle child of the Strauss siblings. He can only take-over forms on his fists rather then a full body take over because of the mission.

"Ara ara, seems Natsu came back." Said a female with white hair and a hairband that covers her bangs. Lucy turns around and goes into fan girl mode.

"Mirajane!" Lucy Shrikes like a fan girl after reading a soccer weekly magazine.

Mirajane Strauss, a S-Class mage of Fairy Tail. Once known as the 'Demon of Fairy Tail' her personality changed drastically from Jago's death during that fateful mission. She now serves as one of the main barmaids of the guild and occasionally works as the model in soccer weekly.

"Are you joining the guild?" Mira asks Lucy but all she did was nod as she was in front of a 'goddess' in her mind but Mira got hit in the back from Elfman's body.

"AH! Mirajane-san!" Lucy cried out as her idol was hit.

"To be honest...Its kinda fun." Mira brought a smile on her face before she passes out and a ghost appeared out of her mouth.

"Geez...can't this day get more loud?" said a young man with a orange shade of sun glasses with 2 girls in both arms.

This playboy is Loke. He has a habit of flirting with every women he sees and sometimes it goes good but some of it turns bad.

"Looks like I'll join in this brawl for you girls." Loke acted all cool to the girls but he was knocked into the wall with Elfman's uppercut, who got hit Natsu's Iron Fist attack but he got hit in the head with Gray's Ice hammer.

"You picking a fight with me Stripper?" Natsu's body heat melted the hammer and collided his head with Gray's.

"You bet Lizard!" A dust cloud appeared within seconds with everyone getting into the dust cloud.

* * *

**Hours later, front of Fairy Tail.**

Soma was walking with Kagura and they got to know each other more. Kagura felt her heart skip a beat when she was caught in Soma's arms when they were in the forest, defending themselves from some monsters.

"So...this is Fairy Tail?" Kagura looks at the front door.

"Yup. Everyones pretty chilled but when Natsu come back: A big brawl always happens. But everyone does it out of love as they say." Soma explains as he sees two familiar faces. "Erza, Gramps." He walks towards them with Kagura following behind.

"Oh, Soma. I didn't expect you to be here." Master Makarov is surprised to see his Saint member by Fairy Tail.

"I came here to give you this." Soma hands him a list of bills that master was in shock to see the sheets of paper.

"Sorry master, nothing I can do." Soma felt bad as Master just sighed. "Nice to see you to Erza."

"You as well, Soma." Erza softly smiled to see one of her friends visit the guild. "Who's your friend by the way?" Erza sees a familiar face but she couldn't remember where though.

"Erza..." Kagura muttered as she was stunned to see the woman that helped her made it out of the village.

"Yes?" Erza looks at the woman behind Soma.

"Oh it's nothing, my name is Kagura Mikazuchi, I'm member of Mermaid Heel and I'm a friend of Soma." Kagura bowed respectfully to Erza and Master Makarov.

"Nice to meet you Kagura, I'm Makarov Dreyar, The guild master of Fairy Tail. Any friend of Soma is a friend of ours. We welcome you young lady." Master bowed to Kagura.

"Erza Scarlet, S-Class wizard of Fairy Tail. Nice to meet you as well." Erza bowed too and tries to remember where she heard of her name before.

"Any way, lets get inside. I think Natsu is back." Soma opens the door to see everything destroyed, Master was just gawking at his home where everything is destroyed.

"NATSU!" Master yelled as he started to use his titan magic and everyone in the guild didn't flinch except for Lucy since she didn't know who he was.

"Glad to see your back master." Mira greeted as Lucy eyes bulged out of her head.

"That's the master!?" She yelled as she looks at the giant.

"Oh..is this a new recruit?" The master then shrinks down to his small size.

"Nice to meet ya." The master waved his hand to her and jumps towards the S-Class floor but he hit his head on the railing. Everyone was sweat dropping at the master's fail.

"Anyway, I'm not the only one that returns." Master says as everyone looks at the door to see Soma and Erza back.

"Erza's back?! Soma too?!" Most of the guild sees their friends back but everyone was surprise to see Soma back with the guild.

"What have I told you all about having a massive brawl?" Erza was ticked off to see their guild trashed as well frustrated with Natsu causing the whole thing. Everyone was at a stand still as Erza gave a list of complaints of everyone in the guild and they looked at the ground shamefully except for Mira and Lisanna.

"Geez...I come back to see my home destroyed. You guys need to focus on helping the guild instead of causing problem." Soma lectured them as he takes out pouches of money. "Here is for the Erverlue mission that was up, Half of it goes to Levy since she's a bookworm of the guild along with the book that was written by Zekua Melon. And the rest is for damages of the guild." Soma hands out half of the money and a book to Levy and she couldn't help but smile as got money from a old friend.

"Impressive Soma. Seems you've been busy." Erza commented as her friend took down a corrupt politician.

"It was a breeze when you have files about him and his deals. By the way Erza." Erza looks at Soma, wondering what he is about to say.

"Those rumors of a Dark Guild planning something against the council you were hearing were true." The guild was shocked to hear something like that. "But luckily my team was able to bring them down. Master, I think you might need to look at this." Soma hands over a strange flute with a skull that has 3 eyes and a weird wood material.

"Damnit Soma! Why do you hog all the good mission?!" Natsu yelled at this friend.

"Because no one yet picked them out. Sure I maybe a Saint but I also need to make some cash." Soma deadpanned everything he just said as Natsu got more ticked off at attack him but Soma just catches the flaming fist. "You really need to calm down Natsu." Soma lets go of Natsu's fist.

"How about showing up at Jago's funeral 4 years ago!" Natsu yelled, causing the guild just to be dead quiet. "Your his best friend Soma! Everyone wanted to know if you were alive back then after you went MIA on everyone!"

Soma didn't say anything as Master and Erza had to intervene from a scent of bad blood boiling.

"Natsu, calm down." Erza whispered to him as she leds him to a secluded area. Everyone decided to bail out cause they felt a awkward feeling in the air.

* * *

**With Natsu and Erza**

Natsu was being dragged by Erza from the argument between himself and Soma.

"Natsu, you can't blame Soma for everything." She confronted him.

"I know but things started to heat up you know." Natsu looked at the ground. Erza then stopped walking and hugged him and he hugged back.

"You think everyone is going to notice?" Natsu intertwine his fingers with hers.

"Who knows to be honest. Soma, Mira and Lisanna might noticed but they'll have to sense something forming between us." Erza smiles back and Natsu unbuckled her left armband, showing a nice diamond ring with Erza's favorite brand: the Heart Kruez logo on one side and the Fairy Tail logo on the other. She was the happiest woman when he propose to her couple months ago.

"Can't believe you said yes." Natsu grinned happily as Erza playfully smacks him on his cheeks.

"Of course I would say yes to the person I love." Erza kisses him on his cheek and Natsu's cheeks begin to blush from her affection. "Every time I kiss you, you tend to blush." She teases him.

"I can't help it." Natsu tells her as she continues to tease him endlessly.

* * *

**Back at Fairy Tail**

Everyone was now just having some time to talk with each other and having a beer. Lucy got her stamp as a new member of Fairy Tail. Lucy was talking with Gray about it but he accidentally calls her Luigi.

Master was having a beer that Lisanna gave him. Lucy decided to get to know the master since she was new.

"Hey master." Lucy greeted as Makarov turn around to see Lucy.

"What can I help you with dear?" He asks her.

"I was wondering who were the top mages here? I noticed that Soma here has a badge that he's a Saint and is a wizard of Fairy Tail." Lucy wonders who they were.

"Well as you said, Soma is one of our top mages as he is the only Saint besides myself here. Natsu is one of our top mages." This cause Lucy to be surprise that Natsu is one of their best.

"Natsu is one of our best?" Lucy questions.

"Yes my dear hahaha. Natsu always wanted to prove he is the top mage so to speak." Master kept on laughing as he drinks some of his beer. "Natsu want to prove he is better then his cousin Jago." Master explains.

"Master, who is Jago? Natsu told me he died 4 years ago from a mission turn bad and he is the only family he had left." Lucy gives a brief memory from yesterday.

"Jago is Natsu's only family as they were both raised by dragons from what they told us. Jago was the mature one in the family as he was the exact opposite of Natsu's personality when they joined the guild. He could have been a S-Class to a SSS-Class because of his skills as a mage and he is probably the only one that can copy ever magic except for other lost magic like Dragon Slayer magic or any other. After his death, his impact caused everyone to changed drastically. For example: Both Gray and Natsu trained more then ever to become a S-Class mage since Jago couldn't pass, Lisanna and Mirajane here couldn't use their magic because of the incident. Both Soma and Erza trained effortlessly to become a SS-Class but Soma was the only one that became that and he ended up being a Saint because of my recommendation." Master explains as he hops off of his chair to get something in the back.

"What's that?" Lucy asks again.

"This belonged to Jago, the only thing we have left of him. Jago had a thing for mask as he didn't want to reveal his face to anyone like our top mage Mystogan. In his room upstairs, he had a massive collection of mask that he made as a hobby. This sword and mask were made from his foster father, Susano'o." Master lays down the mask and sword on the table and he continues his story to Lucy.

* * *

**Back with Natsu and Erza**

After calming down with Erza on his side, they headed back towards the guild, holding hands until they reached the door.

"You think Soma will forgive what I've said to him?" Natsu asks his fiancee.

"Well you know he doesn't like to say sorry if he wasn't the one that did it but he has a big heart towards everyone in the guild." Erza tells him.

"I guess your right." He sighs as they continue to walk but a large fireball came out of nowhere and struck them.

"What the hell?" They both said as a figure started to walk towards them. Natsu wondered why he couldn't eat the fire but he felt something familiar.

"Shadow Wind Kick!" The man launches himself towards the couple and Natsu couldn't block his attack and he sends Natsu to wall.

"Natsu!" Erza yells as she equips her trusted sword and tries to attack the mans blindside but it was block with his blade. 'Noway...' Erza thought as she sees the blade turn into a beam of light.

"Laser blade." He muttered as his blade extended and sends her back a few feet. Natsu couldn't believe he witness another familiar attack.

"Jago..." Natsu muttered as the man turns his head to Natsu, revealing his red yin-yang dragons eye to him.

To be continued

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Fill free to leave a review and leave your thoughts if I did good or I did a bad thing. I have no problem if you didn't like it as I want to hear what you guys thought.**

**I Hope you all have a good day and I'll see you all next time.**

**Flipkicks**


End file.
